


IT ends now

by junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Master/Slave, Other, Sexual Slavery, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IT was kneeling by his master’s chair, naked, collared....</p>
            </blockquote>





	IT ends now

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t know where that came from but it wrotes itself.
> 
> Thank you to my beta: Cappy712

IT ends now

IT was kneeling by his master’s chair, naked, collared and a huge plug in his hole. He had served his master and his friends last night. IT had been the party favor and Master had been very pleased with his performance. 

It hadn’t been the first time his master had shared him with others. Early on in his so called training Master had found out that IT found it humiliating to be fucked by strangers, to be on display for everyone to see. Letting others use him, beat him, fuck him had been his breaking point. Otherwise, he could have believed he had some value to his Master. On his first day of his new life, Master had told him: “You are nothing. Less than nothing because nothing is still a thing you’re just an IT.” 

He had lost his name that day, his freedom and his dignity. He had fought for a long, long time to stay HIM but time and abuse and Master had slowly crept into his mind killing HIM and only leaving IT behind. He had tried to run away and Master had him caught and punished HIM. When Master had his whole fist in his ass for the first time, he had told him if he tried to run again and he would kill HIM. 

There was a huge mirror on the wall across from him. IT looked at the marks on his skin. His Masters name, the branding as his slave and the piercings thru his nipples Master liked to play with them a lot. IT drew a deep breath and the boy in the mirror did the same. He drew another breath and the boy in the mirror did the same. He looked like HIM, well his hair was longer and his tanned flawless skin neither tanned nor flawless but under the tattoos and brandings you could still see HIM.   
However, that was wrong HIM was dead and instead there was only IT.   
IT looked at HIM in the mirror: Master had said HIM was dead.   
HIM would have never submitted to Master in the way IT had.   
IT looked carefully around in the room. IT was alone and when IT looked back into the mirror HIM seemed to talk to IT.  
Remember.  
Remember who you are.  
Remember – Fight!  
Suddenly the world turned the other way around.  
He knew who he was and what had been done to HIM and he remembered promising the man in the mirror to not give up.   
He knew there was only one way to escape.

He only wanted to make sure his so-called master knew he escaped and didn’t give up. 

He got up. Took off the collar (IT wouldn’t have the courage to do that), carefully eased the butt plug out of him and used in a moment of recklessness masters favorite shirt to clean up the come that leaked now out of him.   
He didn’t know how much time he had left; it couldn’t be much.   
They never left IT alone for long. How else could he tell that he went down fighting? 

There were some clothes; he didn’t know how much time had past since he had wear some clothes but it had to be a long, long time. Because the pants and the shirt felt strange on his skin but only slaves were naked so he suppressed the itch and went to the window.

He hoped it would be his so-called master that opened the door than he could say something before….  
He knew he was high up and down there was only hard ground.

There were voices outside and cruel laughter could be heard. He knew they were talking about IT and he could hear his masters’ voice. He opened the window and stepped out. There was a small sill where he could step on but it was slippery and only his arm on the window held him.

The door opened and master and some friends and servants entered. It took his former master a second to see. Even with all the others around as witnesses to his former master defeat, HE was only talking to him. He wanted him to know he lost.

“I told you the first day I would never submit, I would fight and never give up. I´m free. I have my own will and I´m no ones slave and I will fight to the end.” With that, he let go of his hold.  
“Freedom!” was the word on his lips as he went down.  
The master had lost. Jared had won.


End file.
